The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLECA08170’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in Summer 2004 in Stuttgart, Germany. The female parent was the proprietary Calibrachoa plant ‘W 329’ (unpatented), while the male parent was the proprietary Calibrachoa plant ‘W 220’ (unpatented).
The new cultivar was first propagated in May 2005 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany for more than 40 generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. ‘KLECA08170’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.